Guardian Of The Flock
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: When strange occurrences catch the attention of the magical world government the ICW send one of their top men to investigate. But little does he know that the fate of an entire race rests on hi shoulders.


**Prologue:**

If there was one thing Harrison James Potter had learnt over the years it was that his life could never be normal. For even before he was born it was prophesized that his life was by no mean going to be easy. But don't get him wrong, being the _'Boy Who Lived'_ and _'The Man Who Conquered'_ certainly had its fair share of benefits, one of them being the hordes of women throwing themselves at him, literary and figuratively. Varies women had on several occasions tried to surprise him in bed, something he was sure no normal man would be against but considering the fact that some of does woman were bit crazy bordering on psychotic had made him remember the wise words his godfather had given him. _'Harry my boy, no matter how tempting it may seem don't ever and I mean EVER put your cock in the depths of madness for it will bring nothing but suffering'_. Harry was pretty sure Sirius had had a few to many that night, but they were wise words none the less.

But as expected it wasn't all sun shine and rainbows for the young wizard as he soon discovered that the benefits never outweighed the disadvantages. After all having dark wizards, assassins and freelancers gunning for you day in and day out was absolute pain in the ass, especially when you're trying to get on with your life only for some fruit loop to come out of the woodwork and starts throwing around cruse after curse at you.

After graduating Hogwarts everyone was surprised when Harry told them that instead of joining the Aurors like most had believed, he would leave Britain and travel the world. when asked why he explained that he had always planned to travel with Sirius after graduating, but after learning of the prophesy and his godfathers death he had pushed does plans aside and dedicated his time to prepare for the battle that would come. But now that the war was over and the threat of Voldemort had been extinguished Harry was finally free to live the life he wanted. And while few people like Ginny and Molly had attempted to force him stay but after seeing that the majority supported Harry with his decision both Weasley had backed down though clear neither of them were happy about it.

When the day of his departure finally arrived Harry was met with all his friends as they all wanted to be there to see him off. So after a few heartfelt goodbyes the young wizard began what would probably be one of the greatest experiences of his life.

His first stop was the beautiful land of Ireland. While it was not a great distance to travel it was an excellent first stop in his journey. He enjoyed the natural beauty of the country and found that there were pockets of magical communities all around. These communities were made up mostly of druids, men and women who utilizing nature energy and became one with nature and all its inhabitants. Harry was thankful that he learned the translation charm before his departure as they all spoke in ancient Gaelic. So Harry spent his first year in the Emerald Isle, three months exploring the beautiful mundane areas of the country and its people.

His first few months were spent exploring the beautiful mundane areas of the country and interacting its people along with partaking in a few of their costumes. In does few months Harry learned that the Irish mundanes definitely knew how to have a good time. The Next six months were spent with the druids; they had offered to teach him their own brand of magic, and not being one to turn away such an opportunity Harry happily accepted. During does six months Harry had discovered a love of learning he never knew he had as he enthusiastically took in everything he could learn from the Druids.

While nature magic as the druids called it wasn't as flashy like what he had learned in Hogwarts, it was instead a simpler sort of magic, more subtle and Harry had no doubt that Neville would feel right at home among the nature loving people. The thing he found most illuminating in his time among the druids was learning how to feel the environment around him, the vibrations of the earth and the whispers of the winds. Harry had no doubt that if he'd had does skill during the war, predicting and countering enemy movements would have been a walk in the park.

During his time in the isle Harry met a young woman by the name of Ashling who he had a brief relationship with. While they both enjoyed each others company both of them knew that it wouldn't escalate to anything serious especially when Harry told her that he'd be leaving. But to Harry surprise and relief Ashling didn't mind, she knew that Harry wasn't the type that would simply use her and so she simply told him that they would enjoy the time they had together. The night before he left he visited Ashling in her home and told her that he wanted to spend his last night with her to which she responded by giving him a heartfelt smiled telling him to come up. He could honestly say that he would remember the country fondly between the magic it had taught him and the woman who would forever have a special place in his heart.

From there he made his way to America, were he spent a total of four years in the city of Chicago. He became the apprentice of one of the most powerful wizards in the country, who coincidentally enough shared the same first name as him. Harrison learned that most magi(or practitioners as they called them) now a days didn't use wands or staffs unless they planned to use truly powerful spells; his master explained that magi now used more subtle objects as mediums such as jewelry, specifically rings, along with also telling him about the benefits of such items. His master explained that with ring slowly replacing wands one could use some of the more subtle spell in public with a simple flick of their wrist instead of having to take out a long stick and wave it around like an idiot. The more Harry though about it the more he agreed with his master, especially after seeming him use a weather changing spell in broad daylight with a simple snap of his fingers and no one was the wiser. And in truth while having a wand was fun and exciting back when he was a kid, it sort of lost its charm after seeing how easily it was to either lose it or have it destroyed.

So after finishing his training his master had given him a casual stainless steel shield shaped ring with barely visible runes engraved into as a graduation gift. Once he had learned how to properly use his new catalyst it almost became second nature to him. And while he still had his holy wand the young adult decided that he would only use it when he planned to use a spell that required his full power.

After learning everything his master had to teach him Harry said his goodbyes along with thanking his master and continued on his journey. He visited the major cities of the country from New York to LA and everywhere in between and while he can say with certainty that he enjoyed his time in the cities and learning all he could about the most resent technological advancements he found that he preferred the calm of the countryside over the hustle and bustle of the cities, part of that was probably due to his time with the druids but he wasn't complaining.

Along his travels he came across people from the wider American Magical community when he visited each state which were much large than Diagon Alley. He quickly learned that American Wizards were much more up to date than their British counterparts. For example instead of being stuck in the Victorian era, they embrace the modern age in every way while still staying true to their magical roots. In fact if not for the magical creature or stores selling magical items Harry could have sworn it was just like any other part of the city. During this time Harry found himself in a few brief relationships but found that most were nothing more than physical, not that he was complaining mind you, sure it would have been nice to find someone but he kept telling himself that he had all the time in the world to find that special someone, after all wizards could live for hundreds of years not to mention they aged rather slowly, so why not enjoy himself.

South America was certainly a different experience to say the least. Most of his time was spent with the descendants of the Mayan people in El Salvador where he learned their brand of magic which consisted with utilizing illusion in various ways, in fact their illusion were so powerful that does who had truly master the art could create illusions so powerful that the mind couldn't tell the deference between the illusion and reality which could drive the victims of said to madness. Over the course of his journey Harry began to notice that his power had increased to the point that he could have been Dumbledore's equal in term of power.

After his time with the Mayans Harry spent his remaining time in a couple major cities. the most memorable being Rio de Janeiro were not only was he able to witness the world famous Carnival but also meet a beautiful woman by the name of Alondra who he spent a total of three days locked in his hotel room having what was probably the best shag he'd had to date. Merlin bless stamina potions.

Harry then traveled to Egypt, the green eyed man discovered that while Egypt didn't have a large magical community, it did have an abound amount of magical treasure hiding in its multiple temples. Memories of Bill Weasleys stories of his exploits as a curse breaker had always peaked the Potter heirs interest and so he decided to take up a job as a curse breaker. He was forced to go through rigorous training that left him with some of the scars he had today, but did he regret his decision? Not one bit. When he was certified for field duty Harry quickly made a name for himself as a reliable curse breaker who always got the job done and made sure that casualties were kept at a minimum. After three years Harry decided that while the job was definitely exiting it wasn't something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Gringotts was a bit disappointed that he decided to take an 'early retirement' but the wizard assured them that if they ever needed someone for the more dangerous jobs he'd be more than happy to help them out

From there he made his way to Asia spending a total of six years in china to study under the shaolin monks in the ancient shaolin monastery where he learned how to utilize raw magic or Chi as they called it in order to strengthen his body making him stronger, faster and more agile along with learning some martial arts. And while he was by no mean a master he could now at the very least hold his own in a fight instead of solely relying on his magic. After his training was complete Harry spent some time as a tourist as he experienced the wonders of the orient, and during this time he had bonded with many people and to his dismay left a few broken hearts along the way.

Three months after his departure from China, Harry had made his way to Tibet were on his first day there he was approached by representatives of the International Confederation of Wizards, an organization that was basically the magical equivalent of the United Nations, while also acting as a self-preservative and self-defense organization for the magical community, thankfully they were nowhere near as crooked as the British government had been in his youth. They explained how word of Harry's development and accomplishment throughout his travels had reached their ears and how the ICW had become quite interested in him. At first Harry was a cautious believing that the ICW considered him a threat for some reason and that there supposed ' _representatives'_ were sent to dispose of him. But that thought was quickly thrown out the window when they presented him a letter signed by the supreme Mugwump himself, offering him a position among the Enforcers.

The Enforcers are hand picked agents entrusted with extraordinary authority granted to them by the ICW, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the magical world. They form an elite group selected from a number of different individuals whose skill and power set them apart from the average witch or wizard. Their primary responsibility is to preserve the balance and peace between magi and mundanes by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their missions, an individual's status as an Enforcer can be revoked in a case of gross misconduct. Enforcers work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. Officially there are said to be around thirty official Enforcers so being chosen to join them is considered one of the greatest honors there is.

After reading the letter Harrison was utterly speechless and who could blame him after all it wasn't every day one was given such an opportunity. The representatives informed him that he wasn't required to answer their proposal right away and gave him a few days to think about it. In does day harry thought long and hard if joining the enforcers was something he really wanted and considered the cons and pros. On one hand Harry was quite aware that while most of the enforcer's missions were classified it was no secret that mortality rate of said missions was quite high, not to mention that some enforcers moral standings were in question do to several news leaks detailing actions done by some of there more ruthless agents. But in the other hand the idea of none stop action, nearly limitless resources, along with access to knowledge and magical artifacts that were par if not surpassed the hallows was definitely something he could get behind. But the thing that convinced him that accepting was the right call was knowing that he could help keep the peace in the world and prevent monsters like Voldemort from ever happening again.

So when the time came Harry happily accepted the ICW's offer and officially became an Enforcer, sworn to protect the world from anything and everything that threaten it, and for ten long years that exactly what he did. During his time as an Enforcer Harry saw, fought and experienced things that never even imagine could exist, not to mention he got to meet and work with some of the most powerful wizards and witches he had ever met and he loved every minute of it and sure there was the close call every now and then but thankfully it was nothing he and his comrades couldn't handle.

At least until now.

 **Present time**

In one of the many bars in South Korea sat a man with a glass of scotch in his hand who looked to be in his mid to late-twenties. He had light skin and short spiky black hair with bangs that are brushed to the right. He had a lean but muscular build that was built for both speed and power and stood at a respectable six feet. he wore a tight crimson T-shirt that showed off his muscular frame, black slim sit jeans which were tucked into his brown boots all under a black mid-length trench coat with silver circular rings on the collar. But his most noteworthy feature were his mesmerizing emerald green eyes which were currently working their charm on the beautiful woman that sat on the other side of the bar.

But just then a loud thump was heard across the bar as one of the patrons suddenly lost consciousness. Not long after another patron followed soon after and then another and another and another until everyone aside from Harry was left unconscious.

"Don't you think you might be a little too old for her" said a teasing feminine voice from his said with clear amusement in the persons tone. Harry could only sigh in frustration as he turned to face the individual besides him. When he did his eyes fell upon a woman who looked to be at least a year or two younger than him. She had silver hair that reached the nape of her neck, crystal blue eyes, a figure most women would die for covered by a white top that showed off her toned stomach, black slacks and black boots all under a black long coat with circular rings on the collar similar to Harry's own coat.

This woman was Natalia Kaminski, fellow Enforcer, occasional partner and Harry's ex wife.

"*sigh* hello Natalia" said Harry as he downed the last of his scotch.

"Hello darling how are you?" asked the silver haired woman

"I was fine up till now. So, what's the job" Harry stated as Natalia let out an amused laugh which made harry release a light groan.

Now don't get him wrong Harry had nothing against his ex, hell half the time they got along better than most divorced couples should, but sometime the woman could really get under his skin.

' _Hopefully this will be quick'_ Harry thought as he turned his attention back to the silver haired woman noticing she was about to speak.

"Oh come, can't I just pop by to see an _old friend_?" Natalia asked with a quoi smile decorating her gorgeous face.

"If you were anyone else I'd say yes, but half the times you show up it's either because the chief wants me for a job or you have an _itch_ that needs to be scratched, hell sometimes both. So I'll ask again, what's the Job" the war hero asked d at the silver haired beauty looking her straight in the eye. Natalia's amused smile quickly dropped into an annoyed pout at being denied her fun as she groaned something under her breath.

"Fine. A couple of months ago we received word from the Japanese magical government of strange sittings in the capital of japan Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo" the enforcer explained.

"wait minute. When did they change the name?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow.

"Are you serious?" asked Natalia with a raised eyebrow

"Humor me will yea" Harrison responded with an annoyed tone.

"*sigh* Alright before I start let me ask you this. Have you heard of MBI?"

"Yeah, they were an up and coming pharmaceutical company, last time I heard they were railroading the competition climbing to the top faster than anyone had ever seen. Why?" asked the Potter heir

"Well in the past few years MBI has become the top pharmaceutical company in the world, there isn't a store that doesn't have at least one of their products. But that isn't all, recently they've gotten themselves involved with other things such as politics, the weapons market, they even have their own personal army. Four years ago they literally bought the city of Tokyo and renamed it and is now considered sovereign land" the enforcer said noticing Harry's look of shock and honestly she couldn't blame him.

"How the hell is a company, big and influential as it may be, be able to buy out an entire city?" Potter asked with barely contained disbelief.

"Money darling, if you have enough of it you can do pretty much anything" Natalia answered as she took bottle from behind the counter and poured herself a drink.

"Right. So about this sittings, what are we dealing with here? Ghosts? Dark creatures or Dark wizards?" Harry asked wanting to get back to the main subject.

"It's…rather hard to explain. The ICW sent a few Hit Wizards to investigate and some reported spotting multiple individuals the majority of which were women performing feats similar to magic" Nat began to explain

"I'm feeling a 'but' coming up"

"'But', from what they told us, while their physical appearance were that of humans, they gave off an energy that was similar to that of Veelas only not as potent and on top of that while some performed what can only be describe as spells the few Hit wizards who were lucky enough to encounter some of them stated that they didn't have magical cores. We theorize that they could be some sort of new magical species but there's not enough evidence to support that theory since we haven't made direct contact with them hens know next to nothing about them" stated the witch.

"There something else isn't there" Harry said causing Nat to laugh.

' _Perceptive as ever'_ Natalia though as she let out a small laugh. "Yes there is, the ICW believes that MBI might be in some way involved with them" said the silver hared beauty catching Harrison's attention.

"And how exactly did they come to this conclusion?" Harry asked as Natalia retrieved a red envelop from inside her coat and handed it over to her fellow enforcer who quickly opened it and began to look through it. What he saw was the picture of a man in his thirties with snow white hair, glasses, and a crazy smile plastered on his face.

"That my dear is the president of MBI Minaka Hiroto. A first generation wizard, he was the top student of the Japanese magical academy and was considered to be one of the brightest minds of his generation both in the wizarding worlds and in the mundane world. But unlike most first generation wizards he had no interest in staying in our world, the moment he graduated from the magical academy he simply vanished only to reappear as the head of an up and coming mundane corporation" answered the Hit witch

"As fascinating as that bit of information was it doesn't explain how MBI or this Minaka guy are involved in this, a lot of first generation wizards choose to return to their 'normal' lives after they learn how to control their magic. How is this any different?" Harry asked not really seen the connection.

"The deference smart ass is that when ever those _things_ causes too much collateral damage guess who there doing damage control, and that's not even what has the ICW suspicious of Minaka, a few months ago a bound field was placed around the entire city. From what the rune masters tell us it doesn't have any harmful effect but it does prevent anyone from entering or exiting the city via apparition, floo system or portkey" Natalia explained

"Ok that's not good. But how do you know its Mintaka's doing?" Hadrian asked

"We aren't directly saying that it's him, but he _is_ a suspect. Also Japan's given us a manifest that contain the names and records of of all their magical residence in Shinto be they wizards or magical creatures and none of them have the power or skill to perform such a feat. So that leaves us with two theories. The first and the most popular theory is that Minaka is our guy and the second is that there's someone else of immense power hiding in the city somewhere and Minaka is simply doing his civic duty by using his people to make sure no one finds out about the magical world. So until we confirm one of the two we can't do squat. That's where you come in"

"And what is it that ICW want me to do?" Harry asked as Natalia smiled know that he had accepted.

"Your main objective would be to make contact with the unknowns and find out if their friendly or hostile. The second is too find out who put up the bound field and why" the enforcer explained receiving a nod of understanding from the drifter.

"And if they prove to be hostile what then?" Hadrian asked.

"You call it in and if necessary we do what we have to do" Nat said in particularly cold tone.

"…Alright, I accept"

"Good" she said and then pulled out another envelope. "Here is your plane ticket and your passport. Good luck darling" was all Natalia said before she apparited away with a loud pop.

' _*sigh* well I always wanted to go to japan and hell what's the worst that could happen right?'_ Harry then quickly exited the bar not wanting to have to explain why everyone had suddenly fall unconscious except for him and made his way to the airport. Not realizing that the fate of an entire race would rest on his shoulders.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **(Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the prologue I honestly had fun writing this and I always wanted to do sekirei crossover and since lately I've been having potter fever (look it up) I decided to make to make a crossover between the two. Now I know Harry seems very different than his usual cannon self but that's on purpose I mean come one time changes everyone so it's actually normal that he wouldn't stay the same harry for all his life. Also I know I made Harry seemed like a bit of a player when it comes to women but that's not it at all, it's more of Harry gaining more confidence and along with living a hedonistic lifestyle and achieve the greatest amount of pleasure possible but not just physical pleasure but also intellectual and spiritual. He'll still be the kind Harry we all know and love but I'll be adding my own personal touch to him.**

 **As for paring this story is going to be a single paring story. I know that some of you won't like that since sekirei is a harem anime/ manga more than anything else. But since I don't really plan to solely concentrate on the romance I don't think paring will be much on an issue. Maybe I'll consider a love triangle but that's as far as I'm willing to go in matters of the subject.**

 **Another thing is that I'm going to take a lot of creative license with magic and wizarding kind and the magical world. One of this changes is that wizards and witches age slower than regular humans hens why Harry looks so young even though his in his forties and that's just one of the minor things I've got planned.**

 **So yeah that's pretty much it for now pleas fallow, favorite and don't forget to leave a review could really use some feedback and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Until next time, Adios)**


End file.
